Jake Kimble
'Jake Kimble '''is a character from ''The Grudge 2 '' and ''The Grudge 3 '' films, portrayed in both by Matthew Knight. Jake is a young boy, resident of a Chicago apartment building that he notices is being subdued by something ominous, that gradually disturbs him and affects his family. Biography Jake is a boy who just lost his mother and is about to receive a stepmother, Trish, in his home. Despite his older sister Lacey and her friend Sally are welcoming to her, Jake is initially reluctant to receive Trish, until the two make an amicable settlement and Trish starts living with them as normal family. This, until a neighboring family, the Flemings, arrive with their daughter, all of them acting weird even though Trish and Jake's father Bill normally greet them. Jake becomes troubled by strange noises coming from their appartment and tells this to Lacey, until Trish interrupts by sending both to school. As Jake, Lacey and Sally walk out the building, he notices the Flemings' window being strangely covered with newspapers. He later follows their seemingly disturbed daughter to the building's basement, where she catches more old newspapers, as he notices two people walking behind her. Guided by the thumps, Jake enters the Flemings' house and finds their daughter Allison cutting off her hair, as two pairs of ghostly eyes stare from covered windows. Scared, Jake runs and attempts to warn Lacey of the eyes he have seen. Jake and Lacey later arrive from school and find their appartment a mess. As they separate, Jake finds his father's dead body, and hears Lacey's moans. He finds her dead, drowned in the bathtub and is then surprised by a posessed Trish, who is taken by Toshio. Jake runs out of his house and an screaming Allison calls his attention. He enters her house and discovers the bodies of her parents, with their necks broken, in the middle of a mess. Jake than blames Allison for bringing "them" to the place, and she assures him she was followed. Jake witnesses as Allison is taken from inside her jacket, and then Kayako reemerges, grabbing him. Internee finds it.]]Jake, the only survivor of a supposed mass murder, is placed in a mental asylum for his explanations for the events that happened. He is under the cares of Dr. Francine Sullivan, who had recorded some of his sessions in which he has told about what exactly killed his family and the Flemings. Jake is kept locked, following his several attempts to escape the institute, and insistis Sullivan that "she" will get him, but fails. As he is left alone in the room, Jake listens to Kayako's roars. and tries to call the guard's attention, only to be ignored and have every of his bones broken by the spirit. Sullivan later finds his mangled corpse in the room. Aftermath Through Jake's accounts and death, Sullivan was led to the Saeki murders and Jake's former house, the Chicago building, where she was cursed as well. Lisa Morrison watched the video in which he described to Sullivan the ghost that killed his whole family. Notes *Jake, alongside Karen, is a character appearing more than one The Grudge'' film. As well as Allison, they similarly resist to the curse until some point. *The alternative ending of The Grudge 2 shows Jake discovering Trish's hanging body rather than seeing her possessed in the bath, and the Fleming's bodies at their appartment. *One alternate shot of The Grudge 2 features Jake seeing Allison's former schoolmates walking behind her in the basement. *Jake's fate is reminiscent of Nobuyuki's fate in Ju-on: The Curse. In both cases, the cursed minor is saved for last after his family is completelly taken by the curse, until Kayako's ghost returns to him. The ghost, however, seems to demonstrate affection for Nobuyuki while Jake is killed brutally. *Jake describes seeing Kayako covered in a dark, grease-like ink even though the ghost is never seen in such look on screen, in both The Grudge and[[Ju-on (franchise)| Ju-on '']] film series. An accumulated pitch-black ink, however, is found by Max and leads him to Gretchen's appartment, where he discovers her corpse. *Matthew Knight was interviewed by Jason Cutler at the Chicago building sets where, according to Knight, supernatural occurrences were happening. * Though hers is not seen on screen, Jake's demise references Hisayo's death under the curse in [[Katasumi|''Katasumi]]. Gallery grudge-the-grudge-2-jake.jpg|Jake noticies something is not right with the Flemings. Grudge-42.jpg|Jake notices someone following Allison. grudge-2-2006-67-g.jpg|Jake finds a disturbed Allison. Grudge-grudge2-vane2.png|Vanessa's ghost stares at Jake. Grudge-grudge2-miy.png|Miyuki's ghost haunts Jake. grudge-e8924jq2ifhs29js.jpg|A haunted Jake with Lacey. grudge-grudge2-jak.png|Lacey discovers Jake scared, after an argument between Bill and Trish. grudge-matthew-knight-in-una-scena-di-the-grudge-2-31789.jpg|Jake as Trish calls for him. grudge-jak.png|Jake discovers the bodies of Allison's parents. grudge-tri.png|Trish's hanged corpse. grudge-the_grudge_2_09_stor.jpg|Kayako's ghost comes for Jake. grudge-The-Grudge-2.jpg|Kayako's ghost crawls for Allison and Jake in the alternate ending for The Grudge 2. grudge-2303898021_1.png|Doctor Sullivan reassures Jake that nothing would harm him. grudge3-jake3.png|Jake is caught. grudge3-jake.png|Pictured in a Japanese news report. grudge_3_stills_03h_8x10.jpg|Doctor Sullivan at Jake's funeral. grudge-jak3.png|Jake's describes of the ghost that killed his family in a video of Dr. Sullivan. Category:Male Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:Minors Category:Deceased